fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 3 Hello, Spoon. Pararaptor 07:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) How's the adminastratoralizationing going? And your budding relationship with Nitpicker? Pararaptor 07:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, now you know how a girl feels. Take it as a compliment, I'll try talking to him. Pararaptor 07:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Vargot. And the admin thing? Pararaptor 08:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm just going to try something. I'll be back in a sec. Pararaptor 08:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Trying something with L4D. Trying to find a way to play online without having to piggyback on someone else's IP. Pararaptor 08:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know why, but I love it. And I really can't put my finger on what makes it so awesome, despite only being able to play with bots for team-mates. Pararaptor 08:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No preference, I just put it on random. Is there any difference between them? Pararaptor 08:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What about you? Pararaptor 08:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I take the shotgun or if available its automatic counterpart every time. Is it possible to dual-wield the machine guns? Pararaptor 08:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. Pararaptor 09:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Have you ever played Area 51? You could dual wield shoutguns & assault rifles, but not pistols. Pararaptor 09:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I wish I hadn't either... Pararaptor 10:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No. Pararaptor 10:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I've made worse mistakes. Namely, the Spy vs. Spy & Futurama games. Pararaptor 10:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I want to hear yours. What the worst game you've bought? Pararaptor 10:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What made it so bad? Pararaptor 10:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Half of why PC gaming is betar: Pirating games. Pararaptor 10:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What do you think happened to Spence? Pararaptor 10:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Suicide? Pararaptor 11:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What video? Pararaptor 11:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Would it be in "Unused files"? (I don't want to go in there unless I have to.) Pararaptor 11:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What happened in the video? What was it about? Pararaptor 11:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I forget, Arlington? Pararaptor 11:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhhmmm... I'll just take your word for it. What was wrong with the video? Pararaptor 11:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) You think he left because of that? Pararaptor 11:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I have to tell you, I'm craving L4D right now. Maybe see you in a bit. Pararaptor 12:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) As if my fucking luck couldn't get any fucking worse... This is going to be my last message for a while. Fucking mom shorted out the power cable for the laptop, and I'm running on the last fucking charge of the battery. And she's got such a blasse attitude about it, I don't think she'll be buyng another for a while. I'm sorry, man, but it'll be a while before I'll be back. Please don't leave on me. Nitty 12:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey spoon,whaddya think about the enforcers and the law system i put up? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) STFU Noob How about YOU STFU and we'll keep on talking. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) False ban... Fair trial does not exist anymore.http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Acdczombie that is where I got the coding if he has a problem with it he needs to take it up with them.It could be possible that this wiki is not compatible with it.Runescape wiki is very much customized.The Dumpster behind KFC 22:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I gave you the chicken taco already... http://www.nationstates.net/aldicur POWAH.The Dumpster behind KFC 22:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC)